The tales of nobody
by LeVoleurDeLivres
Summary: Si mudarse a una nueva ciudad no era sencillo, iniciarse a mitad de semestre en un nuevo colegio definitivamente era peor. Pero podía tener su lado bueno.
1. Chapter 1

**The tales of nobody.**

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La portada es propiedad de Blanania.

* * *

Stingue.

* * *

Piadoso fuera el reloj que anunció la hora del almuerzo, porque se sentía agotado. No había pegado los ojos en toda la noche, y es que si mudarse a una nueva ciudad no era sencillo, iniciarse a mitad de semestre en un nuevo colegio definitivamente era peor.

Presentarse no era lo suyo, pero debía admitir que habían personas gentiles en su clase, algunos incluso habían querido invitarlo a almorzar, pero había debido pasar, necesitaba su espacio. El problema, era encontrarlo.

Crocus era una ciudad inmensa, al igual que su secundaria y luego de las primeras cuatro horas, Rogue ya se sentía abrumado, sin importar a donde fuera, habían estudiantes por todos lados.

Tomó su emparedado, y terminó por comerlo solo en su aula, con suerte, las siguientes horas pasarían más rápido que las primeras.

Y así fue, pronto se hallaba a sí mismo de regreso a su departamento y tuvo que maldecir al saber roto el elevador.

No a menos, era el único edificio que podía costear.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y no llegó a subir dos pisos cuando sintió las rápidas zancadas y la inminente colisión.

Genial, su día no podía haber ido mejor.

* * *

Palabras: 201.

Notas de autor: No sé si es un escrito o una carrera. La cosa es que lo quería sencillo de leer, poca longitud en los capítulos porque lo planeo largo.


	2. Chapter 2

**The tales of nobody.**

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La portada es propiedad de Blanania.

* * *

Stingue.

* * *

Venía demasiado rápido, no pudo evitar chocar al chico que ahora lo miraba desde el suelo. ¿Quién era el chico de todos modos? No lo había visto nunca en el edificio.

Rogue por su parte, no podía dejar de fregar su frente tras el impacto y mirar a aquel chico rubio que no parecía pensar disculparse.

 _"Es un idiota"_ fue algo que pensaron los dos.

–Entonces, ¿no piensas levantarte? –rompió el silencio el recién llegado– ¿estás herido?

Su pregunta había sonado más a una burla que a genuina preocupación, y Rogue ya tenía suficiente de él, aún si llevaban allí apenas un minuto.

–¡¿Ese es tu modo de disculparte?! ¡Tú me chocaste!

–Tú no miras por donde vienes.

–¡¿Es en serio?!

–Sí, ¡si apenas…!

–¡Sting-sama! –Una tercera voz se escuchó– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Una chica bajó con rapidez la escalera y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, y Rogue la reconoció, era una chica de su aula, Yukino, así creía que se llamaba.

–No fue nada, choqué a este chico.

–¿Eh? –La chica volteó hacia él– Espera, ¿Rogue-sama, verdad?

–¿Se conocen? –Esa vez el rostro del tal Sting pareció suavizarse.

–Sí, es nuevo en mi curso. ¿Está bien? –Se apresuró a su lado, buscando algún rastro de herida o raspón. Al menos, Yukino era amable.

–Sí –respondió el moreno, poniéndose en pie–. No fue nada.

–Así que, ¿también vive en este edificio? –cuestionó la chica.

–Sí. Bueno, debo irme –informó levantando finalmente su mochila del suelo, la cual había perdido con el impacto–. Nos vemos mañana Yukino.

No se molestó en dirigirle la palabra al rubio, tampoco miró a ninguno al pasar junto a ellos. Si de él dependía, no quería volver a saber de aquel chico jamás.

* * *

Pero su suerte no era tanta. Al día siguiente, justo cuando los ejercicios de álgebra no podían volverse más interesantes, la puerta de su aula se abrió y allí estaba él, el mismo rubio de la tarde anterior.

–Eucliffe, llegas tarde. De nuevo.

–Sí, lo siento profesor, no volverá a pasar.

Había estado cuestionándose a quien pertenecía el pupitre vacío, justo detrás de él en la fila paralela a la suya. Yukino se sentaba a su lado en esa misma fila, y suplicó internamente que eso no implicara que justo ahí se sentaría, pero los dioses no parecían estar de su lado.

–Sting-sama, debería procurar llegar a tiempo a las clases –reprochó la chica.

Lejos de inmutarse, el rubio alzó sus hombros, y luego de esbozar una media sonrisa, que Rogue casi podía jurar que parecía ser para él, tomó asiento justo en aquel lugar.

* * *

Palabras: 441

Notas de autor: Muchas gracias Saori por tu apoyo, me encantan tus palabras. Este drabble es un poquito más extenso, espero mantenerme siempre en menos de 500 palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

**The tales of nobody.**

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La portada es propiedad de Blanania.

* * *

Stingue.

* * *

La primer hora le había parecido casi eterna, era sorprendente lo mucho que aquel chico parecía ignorar las normas de convivencia. Sting había pasado los cuarenta y cinco minutos conversando con unos chicos detrás de él, volviendo insoportables su murmullos, incluso, había logrado convencer a quien creía una responsable Yukino, a desatender la clase y atenderlo a él.

Magnífico, no había podido escuchar al profesor y resulta que tendrían una prueba la semana próxima ¡cómo lo odiaba!

Se apresuró a salir del salón cuando el timbre sonó, pero no caminó más de algunos pasos antes de sentir que lo llamaban. Volteó, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio infumable trotar hasta él.

–¡Rogue! ¿Eras Rogue, verdad? –cuestionó al llegar frente a él.

Quiso decirle que ayer se lo habían dicho, pero con lo tonto que le parecía, era una suerte que fuera capaz de recordarlo.

–Sí.

El rubio se vio algo desalentado por su rudeza al responder, pero carraspeó y volvió a hablar.

–Quería hablar contigo, ya sabes, por lo de ayer. Quería disculparme por…

–¿Actuar como un imbécil?

Probablemente Eucliffe se aguantó las ganas de responderle como lo habría hecho el día anterior, al menos eso pareció en su rostro, pero continuó.

–Sí –aceptó– y por golpearte. Estaba molesto, había peleado con mi novia y tenía prisa.

 _"Oh"_ pensó Rogue. No era algo que realmente entendiera, jamás había tenido una novia, pero suponía que en el mundo de personas como Sting, eso justificaba su actitud.

–Está bien –le dijo–, yo tampoco fui muy amable.

–No, tenías razón, Yukino me lo hizo ver luego.

 _"Oh, así que era ella. Claro."_

–Así que, ¿estamos bien?

Al decir eso, el rubio llevó una de sus manos al hombro de Rogue y lo apretó suavemente, algo que por alguna extraña razón lo hizo sentir incómodo.

–S-sí –alcanzó a decir, antes de apartar su hombro y retroceder inconscientemente–. Estamos bien.

–¿Seguro? –insistió e intentó volver a establecer contacto, pero el moreno lo interrumpió, alejándose.

–Sí, yo ya me voy.

–¿Eh? Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

Pero no lo hizo, porque Rogue no volvió.

* * *

Palabras: 355

Notas de autor: Gracias a Nymus por sus comentarios, me alegro por el apoyo. Los capítulos serán realmente cortos porque así los prefiero.


	4. Chapter 4

**The tales of nobody.**

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La portada es propiedad de Blanania.

* * *

Stingue.

* * *

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler, y es que golpearla reiteradas veces contra la pared, comenzaba a cobrarle factura. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿De que huía? Las clases estaban corriendo y él escondido en esa azotea. ¡Qué cobarde!

Pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, algo en aquel toque intruso había logrado estremecerlo y no se sentía en condiciones de volver a cruzar palabra con él, al menos no ese día.

"¡Tiene novia, Rogue!" se repitió mentalmente. Y más importante ¡era un completo idiota!

Bueno, se había disculpado, pero eso no borraba sus actitudes, era claramente distinto a él. Rogue siempre se había considerado a sí mismo un Don nadie y Sting se notaba totalmente lo opuesto.

En realidad, ¿por qué estaba pensando eso de todas formas? No sentía interés en él. No. Tan solo se trataba de incomodidad por la invasión de su espacio.

Sí, eso tenía que ser. Se colocó en pie para marcharse, pues pronto iniciaría el segundo turno y no se equivocó, el timbré para el almuerzo sonó en ese preciso momento.

Su comida estaba lejos, pero al menos había hallado un buen lugar donde comerla. Hasta donde sabía la azotea estaba prohibida, pero subir a ella había resultado bastante sencillo. Si todo salía como esperaba, podría volverse su lugar.

Excepto que cuando fue a abrir la puerta para bajar, alguien hizo lo mismo, pero desde adentro, enviando al moreno al suelo de un golpe.

–¡Rogue! ¡¿Qué haces en el suelo?!

Rogue no respondió. No podía salir de su asombro, ¿en serio le estaba preguntando eso? ¿Y justo tenía que ser él?

–¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió al recién llegado.

–¿Yo? ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Te perdiste todo el primer período!

–Todo no… fui a una clase.

El rubio echó a reír y extendió una mano que Rogue dudó en tomar, hasta que la tomó y se dejó erguir.

–Vamos a almorzar –le dijo, pero Rogue negó.

–Ya traje mi almuerzo –respondió, como si fuera la excusa más obvia.

El rubió volvió a reír.

–No hay problema, mientras vas a buscarlo yo iré a comprar el mío. Te encuentro aquí.

Meditó no hacerlo, excusarse con que debía encontrar a alguien pero ¿quién le creería? Así que se resignó, Sting solo estaba queriendo ser amable por haberlo golpeado, dos veces.

Sí, esa era la única razón.

* * *

Palabras: 388

Notas de autor: Gracias a Nymus y Saori por sus comentarios, espero que esto explique la razón de Rogue.


	5. Chapter 5

**The tales of nobody.**

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La portada es propiedad de Blanania.

* * *

Stingue.

* * *

Esa situación se sentía surrealista. Allí, sentado junto al chico que acababa de conocer, compartiendo un almuerzo, definitivamente no se sentía normal.

Había intercambiado algunas palabras con Sting y casi se odiaba por admitirlo, pero era agradable. Sabía que estaba compartiendo ese momento con él por culpa, pero estaba bien, al menos no estaba solo como el día anterior.

Y realmente no lo estaba, porque en su regreso Sting había hecho cuestión de traer a Yukino.

Yukino estaba bien, era una chica amable y simpática, además de facilitar enormemente la superación de los silencios incómodos. Algo que hizo pensar a Rogue lo afortunado que era Sting.

Le hablaron de la vida en el colegio, al menos la que ellos conocían, Rogue jamás había sido lo que pudiera considerarse un chico popular y por lo que había podido observar, eso eran sus compañeros.

Sting estaba en una banda, Yukino era la representante del curso y aunque esto último lo sabía, lo sorprendió saber lo de Sting.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás? —insistió el rubio— Puedes invitar a algún amigo, será divertido.

Rogue lo pensó. Amigos no tenía, tampoco sentía real interés por ir a un toque, pero sentía curiosidad y no sentía bien negarse a la invitación de una de las primeras personas en dirigirle la palabra en aquel lugar.

—Lo pensaré.

Y lo haría, aunque probablemente quedarse en casa con su gato el viernes en la noche le resultaría eventualmente más interesante.

—Vamos, cuando dices lo pensaré suena a que no lo harás.

Había sido descubierto.

—No lo presione Sting-sama, Rogue-sama no conoce a nadie aún. Pero el toque será en casa de Minerva-sama, ella es agradable, así que si teme ir solo yo puedo acompañarlo —ofreció.

—Vamos, no seas aburrido —insistió Sting—. Será divertido.

Y quizá se arrepintiera luego, pero ya se diría que no tuvo opción.

—Iré.

* * *

Palabras: 309

Notas de autor: Gracias por los comentarios, vuelven mucho más entretenido continuar.


	6. Chapter 6

**The tales of nobody.**

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La portada es propiedad de Blanania.

* * *

Stingue.

* * *

Y había tenido razón, lo que Sting había sentido, había sido culpa. Los días siguientes, Rogue había vuelto a almorzar solo, no que no lo hubieran invitado, pero Sting y Yukino parecían haber regresado a sus vidas y unirse a ellas, era algo que no pretendía.

Era extraño sin embargo, hasta donde había entendido, Sting vivía en su mismo edificio y sin embargo, nunca lo veía allí. Pensó que quizá podrían volver a casa juntos, pero el rubio siempre se marchaba con alguno de sus amigos en otra dirección.

Ensayos —supuso.

El viernes, Sting siquiera fue a clases, algo que sintió beneficioso, el no hablar con él era perfecto, pues ya había decidido no ir al toque de todos modos, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su departamento y halló una pequeña nota:

Te espero hoy.

—Sting.

Al leerla, su resolución flaqueó. Pero, ¿por qué?

Recordó la oferta de Yukino, pero también recordó que ciertamente ella iría con Sting y él estaba demasiado avergonzado como para verlo.

Llegada la hora, él aún no sabía qué hacer. Recostado en su cama con Frosh, su gato, aún se debatía qué hacer.

Quería ir, sentía que en parte se lo debía, pero no sentía una fiesta su lugar.

Se colocó en pie y decidió que si hallaba algo en su armario que luciese acorde a la ocasión, iría. Para su desgracia, lo halló.

—Así que bien, iré al toque, Frosh.

* * *

Llegado al lugar la música sonaba muy fuerte, y sus intentos por averiguar si Yukino había llegado se vieron frustrados por el ruido y la apatía de los desconocidos.

Se metió a la casa y para su sorpresa, una chica pronto se le acercó.

—¿Rogue? ¿o me equivoco?

—S-Sí. Y, ¿tu eres?

—¡Minerva-sama! No asuste a Rogue-sama.

Yukino llegó hasta ellos.

—Rogue-sama, bienvenido. Ella es Minerva-sama, la anfitriona.

Una sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios de la morena y Rogue quiso cuestionar cómo sabía su nombre, o siquiera saludar, pero el sonido de una guitarra atrajo a todos al improvisado escenario. Justo en el centro estaba Sting, con su camisa desprendida y un peinado que Rogue creyó casi chistoso, pero era él.

Y sin preámbulos, comenzaron a tocar.

* * *

Palabras: 367


	7. Chapter 7

**The tales of nobody.**

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La portada es propiedad de Blanania.

* * *

Stingue.

* * *

Tocaron un par de canciones, algunas conocidas, otras que Rogue supuso, serían originales. El toque duró unos treinta minutos, en los cuales Rogue se mantuvo junto a Yukino y Minerva, quien resultó ser misteriosa pero no lo suficiente para ser desagradable.

De todas formas, no había mucho de qué conversar mientras la música sonaba.

Cuando la banda anunció un descanso, Rogue pensó que era el momento perfecto para huir.

—Creo que iré a tomar algo de aire —mintió.

—Pero si ya volverán a tocar —comentó Yukino, deteniéndolo—, además...

—Allí viene Sting —anunció Minerva.

Y Rogue supo que su intento había frustrado, cuando entre las personas se hacía paso la figura del rubio.

—¡Viniste! —comentó luego de recibir sus felicitaciones por parte de Yukino— Comenzaba a creer que no lo harías.

Pero no comentó nada de la nota.

—Sí, vine. Tocaste muy bien —felicitó.

—¿Eso crees? —rió.

—Sí —admitió avergonzado.

En realidad, sin importar que tan mal tocaran los demás o cantara el vocalista, él solo había tenido ojos para Sting.

Un chico pasó a su lado con bebidas e inmediatamente el rubio cogió una, para molestia de Yukino.

—¡Sting-sama!

—Sting, ¿no crees que has bebido ya suficiente?

Pero el chico solo rió y guiñó un ojo a la morena.

—Solo una más.

El moreno no lo entendió, pero tampoco opinó. Él siquiera había notado que el chico estaba pasado de copas, hasta que Minerva habló y es que no parecía haber diferencias en el rubio.

—¿Por qué en lugar de beber, no acompañas a Rogue a tomar un poco de aire? —cuestionó la anfitriona, quitando el vaso de su mano.

El rubio pareció ser tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Quieres ir afuera, Rogue?

—Ah sí, de hecho creo que ya me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer y…

—Rogue, por favor, este en serio necesita algo de aire —insistió Minerva.

Y dándoles pequeños empujones, los envió afuera.

* * *

—Sentí casi que nos corría —intentó sacar tema de conversación.

—Así es ella —rió Sting, pero Rogue podía jurar que estaba nervioso.

—¿Por qué bebes tanto? —cuestionó, al notar que Sting había conseguido otro vaso camino al patio.

El chico lo pensó.

—Para olvidar, supongo.

—¿Qué quieres olvidar?

El chico pareció volver a pensarlo.

—Cosas —susurró, y bebió un gran sorbo.

—Eso no te hará ningún bien, no creo que olvides definitivamente algo bebiendo.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga?

—Cosas que te gusten, como tocar en la banda, supongo. Distraerte.

—Cosas que me gusten —pensó, dramatizando una pequeña pose.

Se acercó al moreno, quien retrocedió sin darse cuenta de la pared que tenía detrás. Estaba nervioso, y no ayudaba que Sting se acercara a él cada vez más.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó una vez lo tuvo demasiado cerca.

—Siguiendo tu consejo.

Y entonces, lo besó.

* * *

Palabras: 459

Notas de autor: Estoy apresurando las cosas porque el cuatrimestre me está matando y la verdad no sé cuando podría volver a actualizar.


	8. Chapter 8

**The tales of nobody.**

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La portada es propiedad de Blanania.

* * *

Stingue.

* * *

Sus labios se movían sobre los suyos con torpeza. El beso que había iniciado con determinación y fiereza, había perdido gradualmente su intensidad, probablemente porque Rogue no había reaccionado.

Se hallaba petrificado, su cuerpo le pedía que disfrutara el momento, pero su mente no dejaba de repetirle que eso estaba jodidamente mal.

Sting lo estaba besando, y si no decidía cómo reaccionar ante ello, la cosa se pondría incómoda.

El rubio apartó sus labios del moreno, y estuvo a punto de murmurar una disculpa, cuando casi inconscientemente, los de Rogue volvieron a buscarlos, tomándolo por sorpresa incluso a él.

—Pensé que ibas a rechazarme —admitió el rubio, cuando finalmente tomaron distancia para respirar.

Rogue no respondió. Se hallaba demasiado avergonzado como para hablar.

El rojo en sus mejillas encantó a su compañero, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Quería hacer eso desde el día que nos conocimos, admito que no estaba seguro de si me atrevería esta noche.

El moreno permanecía sin responder, apenas abriendo y cerrando su boca en indicativo de que algo planeaba articular, pero sin concretar jamás una oración. La situación en verdad se estaba volviendo incómoda.

—No te presiono, pero ¿podrías decir algo? ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua —bromeó coqueto Sting, pero eso solo incrementó el rubor del chico frente a él, quien gritó:

—¡Cállate! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Y la respuesta estuvo clara, no era la primera vez para Sting. Aunque sí la suya.

El rubio se achicó de hombros.

—Estoy contento, es diferente.

Rogue estuvo a punto a responder, pero fue interrumpido por un ruidoso grupo que apareció desde la puerta.

—¡Sting, ¿qué haces?! ¡Debemos seguir tocando! —gritó uno.

—Sí, ya déjate de tonterías.

—Está bien, está bien —estuvo de acuerdo—. Adelántense, yo ya voy.

Fue entonces cuando lo vieron allí, sonrojado y aún casi hecho pequeño contra la pared. Un pequeño silencio se extendió entre los presentes, y los ruidosos compañeros de Sting lo observaron casi interrogantes.

—Está bien —respondió uno—, pero no te demores.

Y quizá fue impresión del moreno, pero podría jurar que entre las miradas de que se dedicaron con el rubio, había alguna especie de mensaje secreto y entendimiento mutuo.

Solos nuevamente, Sting volvió a acercarse, captando la atención de Rogue al tomar su mentón y acercar sus rostros.

—Espérame —le dijo y le dedicó un rápido beso, antes de marcharse.

La banda volvió a tocar y la fiesta continuó hasta temprano en la mañana, pero para decepción de Sting, Rogue, no estaba en ella cuando finalizó.

* * *

Palabras: 423

Notas de autor: Si que pasó tiempo, pero estuve metida en otras cosas. Lo importante, es que pronto se sabrá en que.


	9. Chapter 9

**The tales of nobody.**

Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

La portada es propiedad de Blanania.

* * *

Stingue.

* * *

Le había tomado todo el fin de semana decidir que haría esa mañana, si concurrir a clases o huir como el cobarde que comenzaba a creer que era.

No había logrado dormir, comer apenas y salir de su departamento ni hablar, no lo habría hecho siquiera si lo hubieran obligado. Le aterraba la idea de cruzarse a Sting, algo que con su suerte, seguro hubiera pasado.

¿Por qué le aterraba verlo? No lo entendía. Debería estar furioso, no avergonzado ¡no era él quien había hecho las cosas mal! Y por eso, luego de una noche entera debatiéndose en su conflicto moral, decidió que no solo iría, sino, que lo confrontaría.

Esperó en las escaleras del complejo de departamentos, pero nunca vió bajar a Sting. A veces, se cuestionaba si Sting alguna vez dormía en su casa y ese pensamiento lo hacía sentir peor, aunque ese día, aumentó su decisión. Se dirigió entonces al colegio, y no le sorprendió avistarlo a lo lejos, justo en la entrada, conversando animosamente con unos amigos.

Tragó saliva, no podía dar marcha atrás. No obstante, una cosa era presentarse ante Sting y demandar respuestas, otra muy distinta, era abordarlo junto a tantas personas.

Igualmente, su debate no duró demasiado, pues el rubio se hizo consciente de su presencia y en seguida se disculpó con sus amigos y caminó hasta él. Su andar era tranquilo, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja hizo apretar el estómago de Rogue, quien mordió su labio para mantenerse firme. No podía perder el foco.

—Pensé que no vendrías —le dijo.

—No veo porque.

Si lo sabía, había huido de la fiesta al momento de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Sting rió.

—Me alegra que vinieras. Estaba pensando…

—Tenemos que hablar —lo interrumpió—. Aunque no ahora, te espero en la terraza para el almuerzo.

El rubio pareció sorprendido, pero asintió.

* * *

Las horas pasaron lentas, durante las clases un par de miradas cruzadas y nada más. Yukino no había concurrido ese día, y eso había preocupado a Rogue. Había escuchado que se hallaba resfriada, pero él no había estado seguro si creerlo.

Como fuera, lo sabría en el almuerzo.

Finalmente la campana sonó, y pudo ver a Sting caminar delante hasta situarse en la puerta, a esperarlo.

Caminaron juntos y en silencio, probablemente porque el rubio no quería arriesgar palabra ante la seriedad de Rogue. No se molestaron en comprar almuerzos, y rápido llegaron a su destino. Era hora de hablar.

—¿Y entonces? ¿de qué querías hablar? —cuestionó Sting.

—Creo que sabes muy bien de qué —le respondió.

Su actitud fría no tomó por sorpresa al rubio, pero si pareció incomodarlo, pues abandonó su actuar despreocupado y frunció su ceño, antes de cerrar sus ojos y suspirar.

—Me disculpo si te incomodé —soltó—. No pensé que fuera a molestarte tanto, hasta creí… Olvídalo.

—No es eso de lo que quiero hablar —respondió el moreno—. No me incomodó, más bien me sorprendí. Pero ese no es el caso.

Los ojos de Sting parecieron brillar con alivio al escucharlo, para enfocarse en los suyos cuando lo escuchó finalizar la oración.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Yukino lo sabe? —cuestionó, y el rubio pareció confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿del beso? Eh… ¿sí?

—Lo sabía, por eso no ha venido.

Entonces Eucliffe si se vió confundido.

—¿De qué hablas? —le cuestionó.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así? —recriminó Rogue— Tu novia, ¿no significa nada para ti?

—¿Mi novia?

—Sí. Yukino parece una buena chica y...

—Espera, ¿tú piensas que Yukino es mi novia?

Y la precipitación de su deducción, golpeó a Rogue. ¿No lo era?

—¿No lo es?

—¡No! —chilló Sting.

—Pero cuando nos conocimos dijiste que habías peleado con tu novia, y estabas con Yukino.

—¡Porque es mi amiga! ¿Acaso no tienes amigos a quienes les cuentas de tus problemas?

No, de hecho no los tenía. Al menos, no allí.

Sting interpretó su silencio, y aclaró su garganta.

—Ese día había peleado con mi novia, terminado de hecho ¡Con otra chica! Yukino me acompañó a casa, es todo. Tu… —Se acercó a él— ¿Pensaste que yo tenía novia? ¿De eso querías hablar?

Rogue asintió.

—Pensé que…

—Había engañado a Yukino contigo —rió—. ¿Por eso huiste?

¿Por qué negarlo? Era medianamente cierto. También había huido de la vergüenza, pero eso no tenía que saberlo.

—Realmente eres encantador, Rogue Cheney —susurró, y tomó su mentón, dispuesto a besarlo.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, la campana volvió a tocar.

—Mejor nos vamos a clases, ¿no crees? —cuestionó el moreno, pero no se apartó.

—Bien —estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero no hemos terminado esta conversación —le advirtió.

* * *

Palabras: 762.

Notas de autor: No me gusta como va esta historia y cuando algo no me gusta, lo borro. Sin embargo, como experimento social he decidido continuarla(?)


End file.
